Perfect Match
by 11KairiMayumi11
Summary: Just a short and funny oneshot story. The title can be a little misleading, read to find out why.


**Author's Note:** Well, it's been long since I've written a GS fan fic, so here you go. I hope you'll like it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gundam seed/destiny and it's characters.

* * *

**Perfect Match**

* * *

**~~ ORB, late night ~~**

* * *

" Haro! Haro! Haro! " The small gray mechanical robot kept on saying repeatedly while hopping around non stop.

" Athrun, what on Earth is that thing doing? " Cagalli asked as Athrun Shrugged and then went after the the raging gray Haro.

" I was planning on giving another Haro for Lacus, since according to Kira she seems to have missed seeing a new one and because Kira can't make this things, he stubbornly asked me to make one... seeing as he won't stop until I built one, I started making this one the entire night yesterday. But this thing is just to active and loud than usual... This never happened to the other Haros I made before. " Athrun said as he caught the small Haro.

" Haro! Haro! Let me go! Haro! " The gray Haro said as Athrun sighed and went back to his workbench and tried to place the Haro down the table..

Cagalli watched them amusingly, she smiled seeing Athrun struggling on keeping the small Haro down. " Well, that's really cute. But if that doesn't stop it's racket, it would probably wake up the whole city soon. " She added as Athrun nodded and tried to turn the Haro off.

The two sighed in relief as the Haro stopped moving. " I know. I'm going to see if I can tinker it again and see what good it'll do to it. " Athrun said as Cagalli moved towards his workbench.

" Well, good luck with that. " Cagalli said as she grabbed the small gray Haro and looked at it curiously. " You know, I'm really curious how Lacus can keep this little guys under control. In my opinion they're all so loud and noisy. " She added as she placed the Haro back down on the table.

Athrun soon took the Haro and looked at it too, " She really does love them, that's why I made them a lot before for her. Even I'm quite amazed by her patience and devotion in handling them. " He said as Cagalli sighed. " Is that so? "

Athrun then smiled at her and asked, " Would you like me to make one for you? " He saw Cagalli shook her head. " No, it's alright. I'll leave it to Lacus to handle those things. " She replied.

" I see, but I guess this guys really don't really match your personality well. " Athrun said teasingly as Cagalli eyed him, " Hey! Are you saying that I have no patience in handling this kind of things? " She asked in an irritated tone.

Athrun just grinned, " I didn't said that, but I thought you said that you weren't interested on this kind of things. " He said as Cagalli scoffed, " Fine, If you can make me a new one with a different design, you'll see that I can take care of a Haro too! " She said determinedly.

" I would love to make you one but what do you mean about a different design? " Athrun asked curiously. " Well you gave Lacus those circled shaped Haros and you gave Kira a mechanical bird so how about you make a new design? Something unique and special that can describe me. " Cagalli replied.

" Alright, I'll see what I can do. Hopefully I'll be able to come up with something that can match your personality well. Probably something that's has a temper and stubborn and... Ouch! " Athrun said as Cagalli elbowed him. " Shut up. " Cagalli added as Athrun laughed afterwards.

" Okay, okay. I get it... But what am I going to do with this guy? " Athrun asked as he picked up the Gray Haro, " I've already tinkered this little guy for seven times already and there's still isn't any improvement. I doubt tinkering it again will make much difference now. Should I just make a new one for Lacus? " Athrun asked.

Cagalli shrugged, " I guess it would be for the best. " She replied as Athrun nodded and sat down on a chair.

" But... what am I going to do about this guy then? It would be quite a waste to just throw it out because taking it's activeness and loudness aside, it is still working properly... but we can't keep it either. " Athrun wondered.

" Well how about your white haired friend is Zaft? I think they can get along well. " Cagalli suggested as Athrun chuckled at the thought of it, " Who, Yzak? Really? I doubt he'll take it very well. " He added as Cagalli shrugged.

" You'll never now, they match each other pretty well based on how I see it. It might just work so we should give it a try rather than throwing that Haro out. Paint it white and send it to your friend. " Cagalli said as she sat down at the empty side of the workbench.

While Athrun leaned back on the chair and crossed his arms and thought about it. " I guess it would be such a waste to just throw this Haro out and I liked the idea on painting it white and sending it to him... but... I really wonder... " He said as he and Cagalli looked at the night sky at the window in front of the workbench.

* * *

**~~ ZAFT, early morning ~~**

* * *

" Hey, Yzak! I don't know why or what's the occasion but Athrun suddenly sent a package for you. " Dearka said as he handed the box to Yzak.

Yzak took it from him, then he looked at the box curiously and wondered " A package from Zala... Is this a joke? Now what on earth could this be for and what's inside it? "

" Simply just open the package to find out about it yourself. " Dearka said casually with a grin as Yzak glared and scoffed at the look of him.

But soon he followed Dearka's suggestion and curiously unwrapped the package. As soon as he opened the box, something bounced out from it surprising Yzak. " What the- ? "

A newly painted whitish blue Haro then bounced a couple of times in front of him then rolled around in circles below his feet. " Haro! Haro! Are you well? Haro? "

" Ah, isn't that what they call a Haro? I saw Athrun making those for Lacus before. It's very sweet of him to make one for you, Yzak. " Dearka teased.

" Shut up, that isn't funny! " Yzak yelled angrily at Dearka as the latter shrugged and smirked at him.

Then Yzak bent down and took the Haro on his hand to look at it closely. " Besides what am I going to do with this stupid machine? " He said in an irritated tone.

" Stupid, You're stupid, Haro! " The Haro replied making Dearka laughed, " Ha ha, I guess the little robot picks up what you say. That's interesting... and I can't really say that it's completely wrong about it too. "

" Shut up! What right do you have to say that to me, You damned contraption! " Yzak fumed as he angrily held the Haro and glared at it.

" Haro! What right? Haro! You damned civilian! Haro! Haro! " It said making Yzak furious and replied angrily at it. " Why you- Why don't you just shut up! "

" Haro! Haro! Why don't you, Shut up? Haro! " It said as it jumped out of Yzak's hand and bounced away to safety.

" Hey! I won't just allow you to say that to me! Come back here and I'll smash you to pieces! " Yzak said angrily as he chased after it.

The Haro bounced farther away from him, " Haro! Haro! I won't allow it! I won't allow it! " It said repeatedly.

Dearka sighed helplessly as he looked at the two running around. He thought it would be impossible to stop them so he just let them be. Then he shrugged and smiled, " Well what do you know, they're a **Perfect Match**. "

* * *

**~~ fin ~~**

* * *

**Author's Note**: Ha ha, did you expect that kind of ending? Since I haven't written a story for awhile, I decided to write something funny and simple. =p

Hmm, this will remain a oneshot but there will be a new story that can relate to this. I wrote above that, Athrun's going to make a unique Haro for Cagalli, right? Well that's what I'm going to write next. I'll try to post that other oneshot today for Kira and Cagalli's birthday but if not, expect it sometime tomorrow then. By the way, The other oneshot related to this will be titled, " **Perfect Gift** " so it'll be easy to recognize that, this story and that one is related to one another. XD

**edit2**: I was also thinking about just making " **Perfect Gift** " as a chapter two for this story too... what do you think? I'll be changing this story's title to simply " Perfect " If I do this. :D

Anyhow, hope you liked this story and thanks for reading. Hope you'll review if you can. I haven't written in awhile so a review would be nice (even if it's anonymous) but not necessary. Reading this story is enough for me. :D


End file.
